Dodging Bullets
by Hope to dream
Summary: Nara was the type of girl to drop a guy in a heartbeat if it meant keeping her friends. But when Fork High's residential king Seth Clearwater suddenly shows interest she finds herself struggling between the two, and unfortunately, wolves don't back down without a fight. SethxOc


a/n: this story has actually been bugging me for quite a bit, and I knew I wouldn't be able to update my other Seth story until I got it out so….here it is!

p.s. for those waiting for me to update The Art of Avoidance, it WILL be soon. I promise. Nevertheless, until then let me know what you think alright?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight, just my original characters and plot.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Brady was _so_ looking down my top in chemistry," Jessie asserted smugly. The remainig members of the table resisted the overpowering urge to roll our eyes at the busty redhead.

Well, duh. Her breasts were practically the size of my head. No one within a twenty-foot radius could help but to look, male _or _female. However, she was my best friend, so instead of mouthing off I just gave an exasperated nod. The rest of the girls immediately followed suite. Well, except for Tammy who rolled her eyes, but she had always disliked Jessie. Not that anyone noticed but me.

"Wow!" Mariah gushed, sweeping her brown hair from her eyes, "He like totally, has to be in love with you Jess!"

I wrinkled my nose.

And she like totally, was an idiot. Since when did peeping down someone's top become a declaration of love? I swear, the girl was so dumb she made sheep look clever.

Tammy was rolling her eyes yet again, and I wondered just how often she'd have to do that before they actually got stuck.

"I know!" Jessie was practically preening, coiling her hair around her finger the way she did when someone said something she found particularly pleasing. It was a well-known fact Brady was apart of the 'it' crowd at Forks High, which was run by school God Seth Clearwater, and dating him would undoubtingly boost her social rank.

And as far as Jessie was concerned, nothing was more important.

"So 'ow er ooo goin to get 'im to ass oo out?" Carmen inquired mouth full of pizza. Soggy bits of crust sprayed from her mouth onto Mariah's pink top, causing the girl to screech unattractively.

"Like, eww Carmen!" said girl was swiping desperately at her shirt with a napkin while sending Carmen a sour look, "That's totally gross!"

I coughed to conceal my laughter, and saw Tammy snicker from the corner of my eye. The girl always was a sadist.

Carmen shrugged, sheepishly running a hand through her blond locks; something I'd always thought didn't mix well with her russet complexion. Like me, she was Native American, though she tried her best to hide it. Not very successfully, I might add.

"So?" she pressed, getting back on topic. Everyone ignored Mariah who was still fussing with her top, turning our attention back to Jessie. She cut her eyes to me at that moment, and I shook my head adamantly.

_Hell no!_

I knew exactly what she was thinking in that pretty, little brain of hers, and it was _not _happening.

"No Jess," I told her firmly, "You know I don't want anything to do with boys, I just don't get along with them."

Which was a total lie, and we both knew it. I actually got along _bette_r with boys, but due to certain situations involving my supposed friends in middle school jumping me in the girl's bathroom, over a _boy_ I might add, I'd made a personal rule to steer clear of all things male.

"Aww c'mon Nara," she whined in that squirrelly voice I detested, "That was a long time ago, nothing like that is going to happen now. We're high school seniors! People are more mature."

Just as she said that three boys sailed through the room in nothing but their underwear, yelling vulgarities as they rounded the corner. The cafeteria exploded in applause and I slowly slid my gaze to Jessie's, brows raised.

"You were saying?"

She huffily stuffed a fry in her mouth.

* * *

I slammed the door behind me, chest heaving as I flopped on the tile floor in my kitchen. Three pairs of eyes watched as I latched the lock, checking the peephole before swearing beneath my breath.

She was coming.

"Um..Nara?" my oldest brother Sato asked cautiously, "Are you…?"

"Shh!" I hissed fiercely and he clamped his mouth shut, trading anxious glances with Malcolm and Chris who were staring as if I had grown an extra appendage.

"Whatever you do," I instructed slowly, ominously, "Do _not_ let her in."

Sato's face crinkled in confusion, and I was reminded shortly of our diseased mother. She had always adopted that exact expression when she thought I was being dramatic or unreasonable, and my heart gave a quick squeeze, before I snapped out of it.

"Please Sato," I begged, latching onto his arm. I could feel his muscles tense beneath my touch, "She's been driving me _insane."_

"Who?" Chris piped from the table. Malcolm had lost interest in the conversation, sticking his head in the fridge and rummaging around noisily.

"Jessie!" I exclaimed. My fingers were digging into Sato's arm and the twenty-five year old winced, disentangling himself and taking a large step back, eying me warily.

"Jessie?" Malcolm echoed. His head instantly reappeared, brown eyes darkened with anticipation, "Where!"

The rest of us shook our heads at his eagerness. The poor guy has had it bad for Jess for as long as I could remember. I really hated to burst his bubble.

Not.

"She wants Brady," I revealed, and Malcolm scowled, running a hand through his shaggy mane.

"Brady?" he hissed, incredilous, "That scrawny, little punk?"

"Last I heard he wasn't so scrawny," Chris divulged around his PB&J sandwich and his brother shot the third-grader a dirty look he disregarded, adjusting his glasses and continuing to speak, "They say he's nearly big as Paul or Jake now."

"Bigger," I amended and Malcolm flung his arms up in frustration.

"I swear, you can never catch a break when it comes to those freaks," he muttered, and Sato chuckled, thumping the shorter man on the shoulder.

"Don't be mad bro," he teased, green eyes glinting, "Just work out, then you'll be just as irrisitable as Sam and his gang."

I snorted, leaning against the counter.

"Psh, as if. He'd still need to change his face."

"And his hair," Chris supplied knowingly.

"And his height," I added.

"And his personality-"

We both yelped as Malcolm lunged at us, cackling as he chased us around the kitchen while Sato smirked. It was when he tackled us both onto the living room carpet that the pounding started, and Malcolm had sped off towards the door like a rocket before I could protest, yanking it open with the widest smile.

"Jessie!" he greeted, embracing her far longer than was nessary.

I tensed when her blue eyes conected with mine from over his shoulder.

_This is not good_.

"Hey Malcolm," she answered sweetly, gaze never leaving mine, "Do you mind if I have a quick chat with Nara?"

I could feel the sweat trailing down my neck.

Shit. This was _really_ not good.

"You should make a run for it," Chris advised.

I took his advice, tearing up the stairs like a wild lion was on my tail. And in a sense, there _was_. Jessie's growl was predatory as she charged after me. I tried to shut my door behind me, but she was too quick, bursting through at full force, and we both were sent sprawling across my bed. When I tried to escaped she pinned me to the matress, a victorious smile gracing her lips.

"Now," she breathed, voice haggard from exhaustion, "Will you talk to Brady for me?"

I groaned.

"Jessie..."

"_Please_," she insisted, and one look at her hopeful expression and I caved.

I am so pathetic.

* * *

I shivered as I aproached, wrapping my jacket tighter around myself. I couldn't stand the cold, yet because I was too soft to tell Jessie no I found myself accompanying she and the others (minus Carmen who had a date) to first beach for some dumb bonfire.

How was this even remotely fun again?

"This is so stupid," Tammy huffed from beside me and I couldn't help but agree with her. This really _was_ stupid. We didn't even hang out with this crowd, we'd stick out like a bunch of sore thumbs!

"This is like, _so_ exciting!" Mariah cooed and I just wanted to throttle her, "The guys from La Plush are totally hawt!"

And you are totally _annoying_.

_Why did we hang out with her again? _

"And Jessie you look so chic!" she squealed, admiring the bikini/ shorts combo while said girl basked in the attention, "I totally wish I had your bod, it's _so_ sexy."

_Right. She was Jess's boot licker._

I tuned her out as she continued to suck up to my best friend, focusing on keeping my dark hair from slapping me in the face, an extremely difficult task considering how windy it was. Predictably, as soon as we reached where the bonfire was all eyes were on us, and I fidgeted uncomfortably under all the stares. I recognized some of the faces, but we weren't that well aquanted.

This was such a bad idea.

"Find Brady," Jessie was telling me, "Get him to join us over there."

She pointed to an area near an isolated section of the beach and I frowned at the implications. Where they really going to leave me here by myself?

"Wait-" I started but they had already turned and scuttled in the opposite direction. I could only watch helplessly as their forms grew smaller and smaller, cursing my rotten luck. I was such a push-over it was disgusting.

"Cowards," a voice scoffed derisively from behind me and I was relieved to realize at least _one_ person had stayed. Even if it was someone as prickly as Tammy. I shot her a grateful smile she dimissed, jerking her head to the left.

"I saw Brady go that way," she stated in that bored tone of hers and we set both set off in that direction.

Everywhere we went, eyes followed us like a magnet, and when I finally spotted Brady and his group right beside the fire I released a shuddering breath. Now I knew how the israelites felt when they had finally made it out of Egypt.

"Finally," Tammy murmured and I knew she felt the same.

We approached them slowly, waiting until they noticed us before speaking. No one did. Even when we attempted to speak. They were all too busy laughing an goofing around to pay attention to the two awkward-looking girls standing right behind them.

_'I bet if we were dressed as scantily as Mariah or Jessie they'd be all ears'_ I couldn't help but think contemptuously.

"What now?" Tammy grumbled, and I sighed, knowing _exactly_ what I had to do.

If there was one thing I learned from living with my brothers my whole life it's that the best way to gain a man's attention was to be assertive, so I took a deep breath and did just that, stalking straight to the center of the group and saying loudly,

"_Excuse me._"

Utter silence before someone, I believe Collin was his name, asked rudely,

"Who the hell are you?"

I ignored him, glancing around until I met Brady's dark eyes.

"You," I adressed, watching as his brows nearly shot into his hairline, "Come with me."

He didn't budge, trading looks with the rest of the guys.

"Why should I?"

I could feel the frustration building in my chest and forcibly shoved it down, grabbing his wrist. I so was not in the mood for his stubborness. It was blazing hot, but before I could dwell on it any longer another hand had clamped over my own, just as hot as Brady's.

"Don't touch him," a deep baritone snarled and I flinched, heart in my throat.

Startled, I yanked my hand back to cradle against my chest, staring into the fierce, hazel eyes of none other than Fork High's king himself, Seth Clearwater. I felt as if I were drowning, being pulled deeper and deeper into the depts of those crystalline orbs. Heat blazed through my veins like a wild fire, and my breath came fast and hard.

_What the hell is happening to me?_

The last thing I remembered before I descended into blackness was shouting, and Seth's horrified face.

* * *

a/n: so...good? bad? Stupid?

review if you want more! (:

~Hope to dream


End file.
